


I miss my girlfriend

by orphan_account



Series: Nina and Lorena [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Really quick and simple smut I wrote a few nights ago. I hope you enjoy reading it!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Nina and Lorena [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789606
Kudos: 3





	I miss my girlfriend

Nina held the smartphone in her hand. Her thumb was hovering over the Call button, but she hesitated to press it. It was 2:23pm, and Lorena would not be home for at least three more hours. Nina was not supposed to call Lorena during work, but Nina was stuck at home recovering from a stomach bug, and all her friends were at work or sleeping off the graveyard shift.  
Nina switched off the screen and tossed it beside her on the couch. "I have to be a good girl. I need to be good for Lorena," she mumbled to herself.  
Nina wandered around the apartment. 10 minutes on Qtube, 5 in the kitchen, 10 more in the bathroom, and 15 to mix something to soothe her tummy... Nina took a look at her phone. The time was 5:29pm. Nina groaned and walked limply to the bed she and Lorena share. With a big puffy flop, Nina was suddenly enveloped in a wonderful scent. She smiled and rolled to her side, eyes closed and humming softly. If she focused, she could imagine the pillow against her head was Lorena's arm, and the blanket she twirled and bunched up between her arms and legs was Lorena's warm body laying next to her.  
Nina pressed her nose into the blanket and inhaled deeply, and sighed. She could imagine Lorena's voice, saying goodnight's and I-love-you's. She rolled onto her back now. Last night, before going to sleep, Nina had cried to Lorena because her stomach was hurting. Lorena had combed her hands through Nina's hair and whispered to her that everything would be okay.  
Nina groaned even louder and rolled back onto the bunched up blanket. She was too weak to do anything last night, but it had made Nina whimper with admiration and lust when Lorena held and soothed her like that.  
Nina shivered and her muscles all tensed to squeeze the blanket between her thighs. She admired Lorena so much, it felt to Nina almost like she was bound by destiny to serve and belong to Lorena. It just felt right to Nina, and Lorena didn't mind that kind of attention at all. Remembering the last time Lorena laid claim to Nina's body, Nina gasped and shuddered. She remembered those adoring eyes, shining in the near-darkness, and the teeth teasing her lips and neck, and the firm hands exploring her waist, then hips, then ass. Lorena had gotten on top of Nina at that time, and as Nina played the memory back in her head, she turned too, as if she was re-enacting it.  
Her fingers were in her mouth, then to her nipple, and then back in her mouth, then her nipple. Her fingers were now deep in Nina's throat, and while it didn't actually make Nina gag, she plugged her tongue back there to induce a quick gag. With that gag, she could feel heat spreading through her thighs and her tummy. She did it a second time, and as tears started to bud at Nina's eyes, her fingers left Nina's mouth and went straight for Nina's asshole. Her other hand came down Nina's body and began playing with her front. Nina purred and sighed as both hands worked gently and slowly together. She could feel her wrists and fingers tiring but it didn't matter. She wasn't going to stop.  
Nina could feel her insides buzz and burst with pleasure. Her feet curled up and her back arched as waves of ecstasy, content, and finally exhaustion passed through her. Nina lay there panting, smelling her own sweat and slickness mixing with Lorena's scent in the sheets. She still wasn't satisfied though.  
Nina pivoted over her shoulder to lean her collar into the sheets. Ass up, face down, Nina imagined Lorena standing over her and making good use of Nina's eager ass. Nina stretched her body in the way Lorena liked to see it stretched. Nina missed hearing Lorena's praise and gentle commands, and it definitely was getting her very worked up. Nina wanted Lorena's gentle yet firm hands, and she wanted to hear Lorena's beautiful, raspy whispering fill her ears.  
Suddenly Nina heard the apartment front door slam shut. Her fingers froze and Nina lay still, listening to foot steps approach the bedroom. She hadn't closed the door, and as she stretched her neck to look, Lorena appeared in the doorway.  
"Oh. um. hi." Lorena had a nervous smile on her face as she stared at her girlfriend, lay with legs spread wide open and face red like a radish. Nina returned the nervous smile and laughed. Lorena giggled and closed the door behind her, saying "I'm gonna get something cold to drink."  
Nina felt shivers running up and down her midsection, and moaned as if it was squeezed right out of her. Nina stretched her back even harder to push her ass into the air even higher. Panting and moaning without shame, Nina began touching herself again, calling "Lorena, please Lorena!!"  
After what felt like an eternity, Nina heard Lorena re-enter the room and open a drawer. Nina turned her face to Lorena. Nina's hair was sticking to her face and getting in her mouth, so Lorena reached her hand down and brushed a few stray hairs to the side. It is Lorena's favorite thing to see: Nina's blushed red-pink face cradled in silky black hair.  
Lorena giggled and Nina bit her lip. "Okay, I guess you deserve a little reward for being succhhh a good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I am finding that I am more interested in dirty talk than anything else, and I hope that one night I will realize exactly how I want that story to look. This story is maybe a step in that direction. It's embarrassing to be this open about sex!!!  
> ... Also i no longer miss my girlfriend xD


End file.
